Greeting cards are traditionally sold in a retail setting by placement on rows of shelves either individually or packaged as a group in a box. When the cards are sold individually, multiple cards of the same type are usually stacked one in front of each other with a group of complimentary envelopes placed there behind. A user selects a desired card and the matching envelope and proceeds to a checkout location. In today's fast paced and convenience driven world, consumers often desire more convenience in purchasing standard items. One such option is a vending machine. Vending machines can be used to sell and dispense all types of convenience items. To make the sale of a greeting card through a vending machine convenient, the greeting card would need to be dispensed with an accompanying envelope. While the envelope and card could be packaged in multiple ways (such as by encasing the two items together in a transparent plastic pouch), a convenient and attractive method of bundling an envelope and a greeting card for sale in a vending machine is desired.